


Santa's Double Delight (or Santa's Brand New Cunt)

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Santa Claus - Freeform, Twins, Yaoi, bara, fucked gay, older bottom, turned gay, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: sorry but no shota butts here so if you are looking for that sorry again... but there are plenty of daddy bottoms here and some twins... so it starts with the night before Xmas... (Juan and the O'brian twins are original characters created by Freebo23)





	Santa's Double Delight (or Santa's Brand New Cunt)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I did for Freebo23 if you don't know him check out his twitter and patreon below, even if you DO know him check him out again hahah. also, if you join his patreon, you can see the comic he drew from my story!!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/freebo23
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/freebo23/posts

It was the night before Xmas… one part of the house was not quiet at all…

“Please boys, you two have been fucking my man cunt for hours… I need to get to my wife in times for dinner… I will be your perfect man whore tomorrow, please.” Juan pleaded for the boys to let him go to his wife. 

The two boys would have kept him around but they were actually tired… they literally were fucking ALL DAY… so they pushed a butt-plug into the man’s cunt so their cum could stay inside him for as long as possible… it was even Xmas themed (it was just the color of a candy cane). 

After letting Juan go home the two boys ate dinner and slept without a peep… very strange for the two hellions. But their parents didn’t question it and just thanked the stars for their luck. 

 

-later that night- 

The two boys woke up in unison… they both heard the same sound… someone moving around downstairs. They had an idea it was Juan because he would dress up for Xmas and give them presents… they caught him once when they were really little, the manservant took off his beard when he ate the cookies… but to them, it was even better than Santa because they could grope him.

The two boys made their way down to their tree and saw a really big bubbly ass clad in red and white… the two got excited and went down to him quietly… they really got good at sneaking when they were in their groping phase… Juan never saw them coming. 

“Oh! What the!” the man dressed in red and white said after feeling young men’s hands deep in his crotch and crack. “Oh, my!” he said.

“Hey “Santa” I know we are on that naughty list and I KNOW you know why…” one twin said digging his fingers deeper into the man’s crotch. 

“Yeah “Santa” you really must be in the wrong house.” the other twin said pulling out Santa's cock. 

“B-boys I-I uhhhh…. think you have t-the wrong idea….ohhh…” the man said as he was being heavily groped. 

The two boys wrestled the big man to the ground one twin began to suck the man’s nipples as the other began to lick the big man’s hole. All he could do was moan as the two boys assaulted him. 

“P-please… y-you, don’t understa-” before the man could finish the boy sucking his nipples had just shoved his cock deep into his mouth.

Oh my… for a young lanky boy this was a very thick and big cock, he thought as he could do nothing but suck this boy’s cock. Then there was this boy licking his hole… he could not believe it felt this good… his head was getting fuzzy from the feeling it gave him… and as if by instinct, his anal muscles loosened.

“Wow bro, I think Juan has gotten a little tighter since we last saw him!” the boy riming him said, “well it doesn’t matter, I will stretch it back out,” he said flipping the man around with his brother’s help of course. 

The man felt helpless, he had never felt like this before… he had never used… “down there” for pleasure before… yes, the boys didn’t know it but they were actually fucking the real Santa Clause. But at the moment it didn’t matter because they were having too much fun to stop.

The two were a bit selfish, to say the least… so even after switching back and forth a couple of times they still didn’t realize they were not fucking Juan. They just thought he was doing a very good Santa impression. 

-after many positions later- 

The O’brian parents took very strong sleeping pills so NOTHING could wake them up. 

Juan walked in thinking there was an invader in the home… when he saw this scene… a man dressed like Santa being double fucked by the twins…

“Ohhhh fuck me!!! I am your Oh, Oh, whore!!! I need more cock in my jolly cum hole! Please I need to be a slut for cock, I never knew I needed thick Xmas logs stuffed into my man cunt!!” said the man still wearing the Santa hat. 

“Boys, who is that!?” Juan asked more out of shock then reprimanding them. The next moment the lights were turned on and the two boys were shocked that the one they were fucking was not Juan… but it didn’t take them long to get over that fact and soon Juan was naked too and joining with them.

By the end, one boy was stuffing a cock into each man’s mouth… their two mature asses were connected by a thick candy cane stick… 

Afterward Juan hurried back to his house hoping his wife was not awake yet... he ran pulling up his pants and cum leaking out of his hole.

At that time Santa was still on all fours taking turns sucking the cum from the boy’s spent cocks… after slurping a large hidden load he said: 

“Oh, oh, oh… thank you, boys, for sparking something in me I thought was gone forever… my sexy side oh, oh, oh.” he said using the “ho ho ho” like a pause, “I never knew I was such a dick sucking, cum craving, cock loving man whore oh, oh, oh… Santa never imagined he had such a slutty man cunt!” he told them still fingering himself, using the boy’s cum as lube. 

After he dressed up he said, “for helping me find my slutty side ho ho ho,” he laughed, not used to calling himself a slut, then he pulled out two pink candy canes from out of nowhere, “I give you two these it is condensed lust… anyone who licks it will want to become a slut like me… oh, oh, oh!!!” 

And with that they watched the big man disappear up into the chimney in a puff of sparkling light… the two boys looked at the candy cane and smiled evilly… 

Santa was truly happy finally having sex after all this time… he could not wait to give his elves their additional bonus this year his slutty manpussy… he always knew his elves had really thick cocks… and he could not wait for the epic gang bang he was coming home to. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> again here is Freebo23's twitter and patreon... happy holidays to all my readers hope you guys have fun :D
> 
> https://twitter.com/freebo23
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/freebo23/posts


End file.
